Chance
by May a Chance
Summary: Yep, Will thought. I have a chance. A fluffy, Solangelo tickle-fic. T for Terrifyingly-bad. Based off deleted fic by GimmeSomeSolace.


**Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing franchise know as Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan, the author of Percy Jackson, and his publishing company whom he most likely sold the rights to. This story is written purely for my own entertainment with nothing to do with profit or recognition. "I write what I want to write, I write what amuses me, it's totally for myself."- J.K. Rowling.**

**Very, very based off a piece by GimmeSomeSolace. Said story has since been deleted and I miss it greatly.**

* * *

Will had long since learned that infectious grins were the most adorable things in the world. Everyone had an infectious grin, Will would tell his more depressed patients. And that made them all cute which always made everything better. There was, however, one infectious grin that Will hadn't even caught a glimpse of. That was the grin of one Nico di Angelo. The dark-haired son of Hades was lying in a pristine, white room in the infirmary then, most likely asleep.

The blonde boy smiled at the thought of his dark-eyed patient. It was a rare thing for a demigod to be complacent when told to rest; it was even rarer for that demigod to be a child of Hades. And, quite frankly, Will though it was absolutely adorable, right up the list with puppies, kittens, bunny-rabbits and rats (as you may be able to tell, Will thought odd things were cute). The half-asleep boy was practically screaming "Cuddle me!" each time he rolled over to glance at whoever was entering the room.

But that day was Will's lucky day; a theory long since theorized by the Apollo children of the 1920's was called Tickle Therapy, an idea used for improving the morale of demigods known as the Extremes. The Extremes were the uncommon demigods who took all emotions to extremes. If they were happy, they weren't just happy rather over the moon with delight. When depressed, an Extreme would be completely unreasonable, refusing to talk to anyone or move anywhere or do much of anything. When annoying, an Extreme was the most annoying person on the entirety of Planet Earth, which fairly well characterized Nico di Angelo's younger self. To sum up the situation, Will was convinced that Nico was an Extreme. It all made perfect sense, everything from Nico's mood swings to fading. It was the only logical reasoning!

But back to Tickle Therapy; to be perfectly honest, when Chiron had suggest the idea Will had thought his ears had burst, he'd fallen unconscious, was dream, was day-dreaming and had also gone insane. They didn't even know if Nico was ticklish; they didn't know how he'd react or how badly whomever ended up tickling the beautiful boy would come out. But Nico was adorable, so Will was willing to give it a shot.

He nudged the pale-wooded door to Nico's room open, bright blue eyes locked on the dark form curled up in the bed. "I think Chiron's gone mad," he greeted calmly. "Absolutely bonkers." It was hard to speak when Nico was around since Will's chest got all preassurey and his vocal cords seemed to swell up but Will had practice at not letting his emotions get the best of him. "Claims it'll help you, but what about me!"

Dark-haired and gorgeous, Nico turned his porcelain face to gaze at Will. "What?"

"Tickle Therapy, gods dammit! Tickle!"

Nico shot up like an excited puppy in the morning, only filled with terror. "No!" His voice was uncharacteristically squeaky.

Will's only reply was a choked and nervous laugh as he plopped down on the infirmary bed next to his - dare he say it - crush. He dared. Nico was giving him rather betrayed and nervous looks, dark eyes wide and adorable while his pristinely pale face held such an adorable expression, Will had to laugh even harder. Quite promptly, he was shoved from the bed. Naturally, he just _had_ to snatch at Nico's ribs and receive a squeak in response.

"Oh gods he was right! You're ticklish!" Will's voice had gone high pitched with excitement despite himself. To be perfectly honest, Will just wanted to be able to tickle the smaller boy and also hoped greatly the whole Tickle Therapy thing would make him a cuddleable mess of goo. "Oh this is rich!" He squinted at Nico. "You are ticklish, right?"

"... ... ... ... Yes..." Was the stately reply the fallen blonde received. "Now don't you-"

But it was too late for Nico, for the attack had begun. The curtains were drawn over the open window and the room was soundproofed while the door was closed assuring Will that he would not be killed for the tickle attack. He tackled Nico to the pristine white bed, long fingers reaching for Nico's own wrists to pin them down. Squeaking, Nico pulled his arms close to his toned chest, trying to avoid the inevitable attack. It took only an instant for the taller Will to catch Nico's wrists, pushing them above the Italian boy's head and concentrating for a long moment. Given a few extra moments, Will let go. Nico's hands were stuck.

"What!" He squeaked, face going - if possible - even paler. "How!"

Will smiled down in response, restraining himself from laughing at the sweetly scared expression. It was the face of a quiet puppy meeting a new person. "Child of Apollo thing. Supposed to help with medical stuff and all that. Kayla gets archery, Austin gets poetry, Lyra gets both and Mark gets all poetry, archery and healing. Me? I get pinning people's arms above there head." He sat back on his haunches, straddling the petite Nico beneath him.

Carefully and slowly, he pushed Nico's shirt up his cold chest, ensuring that the ticklish boy saw what he was doing. A good part of the fun of tickling someone was being slow enough to see their slightly nervous reactions.

Will rested his own warm hands on Nico's cool stomach rubbing at the thinly stretched skin lightly. Nico squeaked slightly, flinching away.

"Wow," Will informed cheerfully. "You really are ticklish!" He widened the range at which his fingers rubbed, just stroking the bottom of Nico's lowest rib. The boy's arms were making desperate attempts to move from their position above his head. Will's hands crept a little farther up Nico's stomach, rubbing at the pale skin as he did so. The motions were hushing and slow against the cold skin.

"Meep!" Nico squeaked as Will's fingers stroked over his first rib. Will grinned suddenly, knowing that the ribs were a hotspot. Gentle but firm, he stroked the first set of ribs before beginning to prod at the space between the first set of ribs. Slowly but surely, Will added more force to his motions, pressing harder and receiving another series of meeps in response. Delighted by the adorable response, Will launched the tickle attack to full throttle, long fingers dancing warmly across Nico's porcelain pale skin.

The long fingers caressed Nico's every rib in turn and the space between them; his fingers were slowly dancing to the side of Nico's ribs. It was quick to show that the lowest set of ribs was the most ticklish of the lot by an easy several miles.

Just a moment later, Nico's face had split to a warm and intoxicating grin. His rail-thin arms were making desperate attempts to shoot down to force Will's hands away. The invisible bonds held firm. Will's fingers danced their way up the sides of Nico's ribs until they rested dauntingly on the highest rib. Nico was whimpering in a mixture of pleasure and fear.

"Will," he begged through wide eyes. "Please-"

"Nope!" Will's voice was all too cheerful as his fingers reached closer to what was obviously a sweet spot for Nico.

Just a few moments of tickling later, Will released the bonds on Nico's wrists.

The boy looked calm, too calm for the chaotic son of Hades. Will smiled down at the petite boy with gentle blue eyes.

_Yep,_ Will thought. _I have a chance._


End file.
